jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Metal, Calico Road Arc
The is the second story arc of the series and the second single chapter arc, comprising Chapter 2 and the second half of Episode 1. It picks up immediately after the conclusion of the Fire Hare Arc. A few days after Jonah joins Koko's Squad, rival arms dealer C. K. Kloshkin attempts to take advantage of the situation that Koko Hekmatyar has created, provoking a showdown. Summary As Jonah walks along a mountain road, he reflects on how the world is dominated by weapons and throws the AKS-74U he is carrying off a cliff in frustration. In a certain Eastern Europeean country, Jonah is keeping guard in a sleeping Koko Hekmatyar's room when he is roused for guard duty by R. Joining Lehm in patrolling the hallway, Jonah tries to get a better idea of what sort of person Koko is. As Lehm is praising her, she sleepwalks into the hallway and he directs her to the bathroom. The following morning Koko briefs her squad that an emergency has developed. A convoy country carrying enough parts to assemble 15 Hind Ds with spares has entered the country, which they learned about from HCLI headquarters. If the deal with the rival arms dealer goes through, their pay will be cut. After briefly expressing her frustration, Koko declares that they must stop the shipment. She has Tojo and Valmet negotiate with the military while Lehm, Lutz, Mao, and Ugo support her and Jonah. Wiley and R remain behind to coordinate communications. C. K. Kloshkin, the rival arms dealer, is then shown in his new office. On the way over Tojo informs Valmet that Kloshkin is a former intelligence agent who is now a freelance arms dealer. Valmet is momentarily worried but Tojo reassures her that Koko has adequate backup. En route, Koko gives Jonah a backup pistol as she is concerned about Kloshkin. She then signals Ugo that he and his passengers can hunt, exciting them. She advises Jonah that he will pose as her little brother and only act when she signals him. At Kloshkin's office the former gets down to business after Koko and Jonah arrive. Simultaneously, Tojo and Valmet begin negotiations with a senior air force officer, who states that he is in a difficult position due to Koko's earlier recovery of the MiG-29 upgrades. Tojo calls Koko and is told to play the air to ground missile angle. Kloshkin is surprised to hear that she is moving on two fronts to block his shipment and asks for some leeway, but is rejected. After Koko explains how he is taking advantage of a situation that she created but will fail, an enraged Kloshkin smashes a coffee pot over her head. Jonah quickly draws his pistol but Koko stops him from shooting. Kloshkin calmly disarms Jonah, warning them not to try anything as he has snipers positioned in the opposite building. Koko then winks at Jonah. Kloshkin shortly after tells them that they can leave and suggests cooperation, but Koko dismisses this as well. Kloshkin is infurated and when he mentions the snipers again Koko suggests that he contact them. In an opposite building Lutz has his sniper rifle trained on Kloshkin as Lehm takes Kloshkin's call, shocking the latter. At the same time Mao informs Koko that he and Ugo have killed the second sniper team. She then receives an update from Tojo that Kloshkin's contract has been cancelled by the air force. On Koko's signal Jonah draws his second pistol and shoots Kloshkin in the head. He then checks on her wound, which turns out to be superficial. Koko has him give her a piggyback ride back to the car. That night she informs everyone that they will meet up with Tojo and Valmet in the next destination and leave the next morning. Lehm asks Jonah how things went and when he replies that he let Koko get hurt, is reassured that this was part of the plan. In an attempt to cheer him up, Koko uses toilet paper to turn herself into a mummy, surprising more than amusing Jonah. Trivia *This arc was voted as the 18th most popular arc in a poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Story arcs Category:Volume 1